A Much Needed Nap
by OjoOtaku
Summary: "It was a moment that they wanted to last forever, even though neither of them actually had no idea what was actually going on. Their horny teenaged bodies were taking complete control as they slept. It was like something out of a movie." Spitfire, Oneshot, Lime, Strong T


**A/N Wow. Here I go. Throwing myself into another fandom. Well, to be technical I've been in the DC fandom since... well for a long time. But literally watched all of YJ last week and it tore my heart out and I'm dead now. So this is just a funeral announcement for any and all who were interested in attending-**

**JK. Spitfire has actually taken over my life... that and school and a new job. So here. Enjoy this.**

**Also, special thanks to AngelofAsgardandMiddleEarth for proofreading! Check out her stories when you're done here.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -YJ**- - - - - - - - - - - -

Artemis Crock trudged through the Zeta tube, into the cave. She was supposed to be at school, but was feeling far too sick to stay for another hour. She barely made it through her last class without throwing up. The second the bell rang she raced out as if her life depended on it to the nearest bathroom and upchucked her breakfast. GA's school nurse had given her a pass and told her to walk home, but home is not where she wanted to be. A grungy apartment with low water pressure and dusty furniture and sirens constantly blaring?

Pass.

She opted for a slightly more glamorous place- Mount Justice. At least there she could get some peace and quiet, assuming Megan and Conner were still at their school, and that Kaldur usually treks to Atlantis for the day.

She wandered into her private room at the cave and practically tore off her GA uniform, then fingered through the few choices of clothes she had available at the cave.

_Another uniform, jeans, tee shirts, sparring clothes, fighting clothes..._

She settled for her jeans and a tee shirt, grabbing them and a few of her toiletries and headed towards the locker room.

The water was as cold as it could go, and it still felt too warm on her skin. She tried to manage, even though she was sure she was beginning to turn blue. As the water hit her aching body she worked a decent amount of her favorite shampoo through her messy blonde locks, quickly washing it out. She didn't bother with conditioner, as she was beginning to feel nauseous and wanted to end her shower.

Once dry, she slipped on her jeans and white tee, and pulled her damp hair up in a ponytail. After almost throwing up again, she began to wade back down the hall towards her room for a much needed nap.

On her way, she passed none other than Wally's room. She peered in, glancing at the speedster's slightly unkempt quarters.

_It is closer to the bathroom,_ she thought mindlessly, intrigued by his fluffy blankets and pillows. She walked in.

_He won't even be here for at least another four hours,_ she thought again, glancing at Wally's digital cock, reading _11:24_.  
She closed his door, and _chalantly_ walked to his bed, guiding herself over the downy comforter and resting her fevered head on his pillow.

"Mmm," she moaned softly, closing her eyes. She took a breath; The room smelled like him, to be expected, but what was unexpected was that she found it calming. It soothed her mind as she inhaled the scent of musk and rainforest, "He must wear that cologne." Her eyes shot open as she brought a hand to her forehead. "I think I'm delirious."

She wiped the sweat off her browline with the back of her hand. "It's hot in here," she said to herself as she sat up slowly. She shed her tee shirt and pulled off her jeans, tossing them near the corner of the room.

Wally's room.

She laid back down, her head resting back against the pillow again, and took in another breath. Her fingers grabbed the side of the comforter and she proceeded to wrap herself in the large blanket, despite feeling warm.

If anyone were to look at the bed, they'd assume Wally had just left it unmade for his next nap.

-**YJ**-

Wally West tiredly made his way through the Zeta tube. He needed a nap.

"But first-" he ran towards the kitchen and whipped up a large chicken sandwich for himself to enjoy. He looked at the clock as he was chewing, _3:15,_ he thought,_ Megan has cheerleading, and Conner's gonna stay with her. And Kaldur won't get back for another hour. An' GA doesn't get out 'til 4:00. Artemis usually gets here around the same time as Robin._ He threw his plate away. "Alone time for the Wall-man," he yawned, heading for his room. _And I'm using it to take a nap before Black Canary gets here._

He opened the door to his room and took off his jeans, then his tee shirt, tossing them towards the closet. He rested back on the bed, eyes already closed tight.

Reaching for his blanket, he was greeted with something, soft?

Yes, definitely soft. Stroking the velvety substance, he could only possibly identify it as Wolf. _He must've snuck in here,_ Wally thought, continuously stroking the softness. He then grabbed his blanket, slowly pulling it from underneath the body of his canine friend. He felt the blanket fall over his sore body, and the figure beside him shifted it's weight. Wally turned to face Wolf, reaching out to pet him again, and began to drift to sleep.

Artemis, still very asleep, rolled over as she dreamt. She subconsciously scooted closer to a source of heat protruding just inches away from her chilled body- and it wasn't the blanket. Her delicate fingers inadvertently reached out and traced the body of the being.

_He has abs,_ she thought, still in dreamland, her scrawny fingers etching circles on his unusually warm skin. She leaned closer, her face mere centimeters from his body, and unknowingly. placed delicate kisses on his bare form.

He was shocked. The moment he felt a limb on his chest, he knew it wasn't Conner's pet, but he lacked to fully wake up. He liked the way whoever this was traced his chest, and suddenly began kissing him. _Who is in your bed, Wally?_ He thought to himself. His head drooped, inhaling her scent of strawberry and jasmine. _Her hair smells so delicious, and her lips are so soft,_ he continued.

She let her hands travel the sides of his torso, and slowly down to his legs, and back up again. Her right hand rested on his lower abs, right above his boxers, and she traced more circles, barely touching his hot skin. She very laggardly moved her hands inches lower, cupping her hand around his groin, rubbing ever so lightly.

He felt her cool hands travel everywhere, her lips still locked with his chest, his hands still combing through a short piece of hair. _Her hands are so soft, she's so soft,_ he thought again, her circling fingers tracing again. _This is so wrong, you have no idea who this is. And she's about to give you a-_

Artemis, her hand still placed over his boxers, began stroking his blatant hard on. "Mmm," she moaned, her lips barely separated from the speedsters fast beating chest.

_Fuck,_ he thought, trying to wake himself up. His body most definitely was enjoying this evident foreplay session, but not without his approval. _No way._

Her hand continuously groped at his erection, stroking him almost enough. She tucked her body even closer to his, pulling her hand away, and wrapping her right leg over his hip.

Wally knew he was almost there, but lacked to move. When she moved her hand and proceeded to basically straddle him with her smooth leg, he groaned, and was now fully aware she was only clad in a bra and underwear.

Artemis felt the sweat from his body on her skin, and she began kissing his collarbone. She could- or at least her body could- feel his erection between her legs, and it made her whole body shiver.

He groaned again as her lips touched his pulse point, sending chills throughout his entire being. He clenched her back, fingernails barely digging into her skin, but she remained unmoved. As did he.

His body refused to wake up.

Her toes curled as he rubbed her smooth back. She moaned under her breath, between two kisses.

He began to kiss her forehead and temples, as it was the best he could do to maintain some sort of dominance. After all, it was _his_ bed.

It was a moment that they wanted to last forever, even though neither of them actually had no idea what was actually going on. Their horny teenaged bodies were taking complete control as they slept. It was like something out of a movie.

And then, even though he attempted to think of anything to postpone the moment from happening for as long as humanly possible, he came.

And it wasn't exactly discreet, either.

It woke both of them up.

He was first to awaken, him being the one that caused the incident. He sighed aloud, thinking it was all a horrible wet dream, but then realized the weight on body, and recognized it was none other than the blonde archer on his team.

She awoke thirty seconds later, feeling moisture around her waist and hips. Her eyes fluttered open, and she was shocked to find herself in the arms of Wally West. A near naked Wally West.

"Oh my God," she panicked, remembering she'd fallen asleep in his bed earlier. She pushed herself out of his grip, and stared at his embarrassed composure.

Wally himself had his eyes sealed tight, mumbling to himself in hopes that this part was still a dream. He cracked his eyes open when he heard Artemis speak and felt her push away. He sat up immediately and turned away.

She sat up on her knees, and rested her hands on her lap, coming in contact with the very substance that woke her up. Looking down, she saw the whitish near liquid that covered her lap. _His cum,_ she thought, _oh God that wasn't a dream._

Before she could speak, he did.

"What were you doing in here?"  
She almost didn't hear him, distracted by her own thoughts, "What?" Her voice was hoarse.

"My room, my bed? You? What were you doing?" He repeated. He almost sounded mad. It made her feel guilty.

"I was sick," she began, "I left school early and came here. After my shower, I was walking back to my room and figured that your room was closer to the bathroom in case I needed to-"  
"So you just invited yourself in?"  
"I'm sorry," she paused, "I wasn't thinking."  
"To what?"

"What?"  
"Finish your sentence. In case you needed to what?"  
"Puke."

He scoffed. "You felt it necessary to remove all your clothes as well?"  
"I was," she broke, starting to feel nauseous again, "I was hot. It was hot in here." She started to get up, off his bed and headed towards the door.

"How do you explain you feeling me up?"  
"I don't exactly-" she stopped mid-sentence, grabbing his doorknob and racing down the hall towards the bathroom.

He looked up, her gone, and followed her quickly, suddenly worried.. He heard the sound of her retching coming from the bathroom. He entered, she hadn't even bothered to close the door, and held her long hair back as she excreted the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

A minute later, he was ready with a Dixie cup of mouthwash and another of water, handing them to her gingerly.

"Thanks," she mustered, a blush on her pale cheeks.

They sat on the floor of the bathroom, in case she felt another wave of nausea come on, and continued their conversation from before, only with less aggression.

"I'm sorry I was in your room," she said, blushing.

"Don't sweat it, you're sick," Wally shrugged.

"And I'm sorry I gave you-"  
"Don't mention it. Like ever," he interrupted.

She looked down, her lap still sticky, as was his.

"Sorry I-"  
"Don't mention it. Like ever," she smirked.

She pushed a piece of hair out of her face, stretching back.

"You're beautiful," he told her, resting a hand on her knee.

"No I'm not, you dork. M'gann is beautiful."  
"No, M'gann is pretty. You're beautiful."

"Thanks," she whispered, smiling.

"We should get cleaned up, the others will be back soon," Wally stood, then helped her to her feet. She nodded.

Grabbing his hand, she led him to the locker rooms, where she was just hours ago.

They locked the door behind them, and he turned her around in his arms. She placed a quick kiss on his lips, shocking him.

"What was that for?"  
She shook her head and smiled, walking towards the shower spigots. She unhooked her black bra and tossed it over her shoulder, in his general direction, and did the same with the matching panties. The water hissed out of the faucet and drenched her pale skin. He backed away to the opposite showers, undressing himself quickly and turning the water to the coldest it could get.

He needed it cold.

"You better not be looking, Kid Pervert," she teased, her voice sultry and slightly hoarse.

"Not a chance."

He faced the wall, cleaning quickly.

Wally was done first. He grabbed a spare towel from the back of the room, wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed an extra two for Artemis for when she finished in a moment.

He heard her water shut off. He tossed her the towels.

"Thanks."

They walked down the hallway, and stopped at his doorway.  
"I need to get my clothes," she reminded.  
He allowed her to enter, and followed her in, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Just before she could leave, he grabbed her arm, pulling her onto the bed with him, their bodies intertwining. He locked their lips together forcefully, snaking his arms around her waist, holding her as close as physically possible to him.

Towels fell, sheets flew, limbs intertwined.

"You're so beautiful, Artemis," he whispered, holding her body as they spooned, "I never want to let you go."

"Don't."

-**YJ**-

**A/N Okay. I never like the endings to my one-shots, but tell me what you think. Of the whole story. Lemme know, lemme know.! -O.O**


End file.
